A Fox's Gift From A Dog
by Mother Procrastinator
Summary: Naruto wakes up in a forest, naked, in konoha with no idea of what happened the previous night, except for trying to pull a prank on a certain dog boy... KibaXNaru, KashiXIru, other pairings to follow as story progresses. Yaoi, Rape, MPreg, Sex, angst...
1. Rude Awakenings

**Disclaimer:** Characters of _Naruto_ anime/manga not mine. Don't sue!

**Pairings:** KibaxNaru, KashixIru, more pairings to follow as soon as I figure them out

**Warnings:** M-preg, yaoi, angst, implied bondage, rape, sex, scary fangirls, and possibly some other forms of kinky things

**A/N: **This is my first one… I have just lost my fan fiction virginity, so please be kind and review and tell me if I should change anything

* * *

**Chapter 1-Rude awakenings**

One morning, in a forest within the village of Konoha a 16-year-old girl let out a groan as she woke up. She stretched with a yawn and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes. It is then that she noticed the horrible pounding in her head.

"Ahh!" said the girl clutching her head and shielding her eyes from the morning light. "What happened?"

The girl only then notices that she is naked.

"OH MY GOD!!!" screamed Naruto as he dispelled the jutsu. "WHAT THE HELL!!!"

Trying to calm himself down Naruto closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened the night before. But he couldn't remember anything. Growling Naruto looked around, hoping to find some clothes, but he only found tattered and torn red fabric strewn all across the forest floor.

"Kso!" said Naruto. He was beginning to get a little scared now. He didn't know where he was, how he got here, and why he was naked.

Naruto stood up and looked around. After getting his bearings, Naruto performed a few hand seals and made a genjutsu that made him look like he was wearing the normal orange and black jumper suit that he always wore. But even though the jutsu would temporarily hide his predicament from most people, he still ran home as fast and as quietly as he could and silently hoping that he wouldn't meet anybody along the way, especially Sasuke.

_**Meanwhile!**_

In a bedroom, in the village of Konoha, a young, brown haired, 16 year old boy woke up. The boy's name was Kiba Inuzuka. He sat up to find his dog and life long friend, Akamaru, sitting at the foot of his bed.

"Arf!" said Akamaru, wishing his master good morning.

Smirking, Kiba slipped out of the covers of his bed. Standing at his bedroom window he let out a yawn and lifted his arms up to stretch. After hearing his last joint pop he gazed out over his view of Konoha while still smirking, thinking of what happened the night before. Why was he smirking you ask? Well let's just say that life was very good to him last night.

Snapping himself out of his memories, Kiba, walked to the bathroom to wash up for the day. All the Rookie Nine had the day off so he was going to spend the day with Shino, Shikamaru, Neji, Sasuke, and of course Naruto. Just thinking about Naruto made Kiba's mind travel to thoughts of the gorgeous blond on his, Kiba's, bed wearing only his boxers. Kiba of course smacked himself out of those thoughts. Kiba always thought that those thoughts of the hyperactive blond were just caused by his teenage hormones, and so he never paid them any mind at all. But last night when he looked at her he couldn't help but be reminded…

"Ack!" said Kiba, as he shook his head of those memories of his thoughts last night. Looking at himself in the mirror he told himself: _STOP THINKING ABOUT IT! YOU DO NOT LIKE NARUTO!!! _Just like he always did it every morning, like a morning routine. Oh sure there have been mornings that he didn't think of the blond but recently his dreams that he had of Naruto have become more sensual than usual. He never told anyone about his thoughts towards Naruto, except for Akamaru, but that was different. Akamaru he could trust and he knew that he could tell him anything without getting ridicule from him.

A few minutes later Kiba emerged from the bathroom, wearing a towel. After closing the door to his bedroom he was greeted by Akamaru.

"Arf! Arf!" _How was last night? _This question made Kiba smirk return to his mouth. "Great I'll let you in on the details later with the other guy's when we see them today." "Ruff!" _O.K.! _

Kiba started to get dressed. He decided to wear his usual hoodie along with a pair of black pants. After tying his headband he left his room with Akamaru and proceeded downstairs, not taking notice of the orange, black and yellow blur that just raced up the street that his window overlooked.

Kiba walked towards the kitchen through the empty house, his family was away on missions and he was left alone for ten months. After making his and Akamaru's breakfast they both left the house, locked the door and left to meet the other guys.

_**Meanwhile!!!**__(A/N: teehee I love exaggerating things)_

Naruto just burst through the door of his apartment and slammed it shut. He was gasping for breath and his heart was racing. If he had met anyone on his way home they would swear that he broke the villages fastest runner record, but luckily he didn't meet anyone along the way, especially Neji, Kakashi, or Sasuke.

Now that he was in his apartment, Naruto decided that it was safe to drop the jutsu. After finally catching the breath that he left behind in the forest that he woke up in half an hour ago, Naruto went to the bathroom to rub the smell of alcohol and something else that he would prefer to remain a mystery.

As the nearly hot water flowed off his body, Naruto tried to remember what happened last night but all he could get was a blank. Naruto let out a frustrated growl. Deciding that he will think about it while eating some ramen, Naruto finished cleaning up and walked to his bedroom with a towel around his waist. He decided to wear just a pair of orange boxers with black flames around the legs. When he got to the kitchen he took some cup ramen from the cupboard and poured some boiling water in the cup and smiled as he waited for it to be done.

At half way from the ramen finished cooking Naruto started to frown, he couldn't help but feel that he was forgetting something, apart from what happened last night. But he soon shrugged it off when his ramen was done. After sitting down at the table and saying a blessing Naruto started to eat. It was only two seconds when that feeling of forgetfulness crept back to him again. He looked over to the calendar on the wall of the kitchen and saw what was written on the date.

'JULY 3

MEET KIBA AND THE OTHERS AT ICHIRAKU AT 9:00 AM'

Naruto glanced at the clock on the wall it was 8:45. Naruto nearly choked. "OH MY GOD I'M GONNA BE LATE!!!" Naruto nearly got out of his chair when he remembered his precious ramen sitting there… waiting for him… calling to him, _Naruto… Naruto! Come eat me first… your friends can wait. _(A/N: Sorry, I just wanted to do that)

Naruto, not wanting to keep his precious ramen waiting, ate so quickly that he barely had time to chew (or taste the ramen). After eating Naruto put the chopsticks in the sink and the empty ramen cup in the garbage. He then ran to the bedroom and put on some clothes. He decided to wear a fishnet shirt and black pants, with a dog tag with the leaf symbol engraved in it, He glanced at the bedside clock, it was 8:50. _Kso! I'm going to have to run to get there and I promised that I wouldn't be late! _After tying his headband he ran out the door and down the hall, after locking the door first.

* * *

Wheee!!! There you have it! Please tell me what you think. 


	2. Good Morning?

**Disclaimer:** Characters of _Naruto_ anime/manga not mine. Don't sue!

**Pairings:** KibaxNaru, KashixIru, NejiShika,

**Warnings:** M-preg, yaoi, angst, implied bondage, rape, sex, scary fangirls, and possibly some other forms of kinky things

**A/N: Chapter 1 has been edited in both title and content, please read it before reading this chapter, thanks**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Good Morning?!**

The village of Konoha was already up, the shops were already open, several ninja's were hoping from roof to roof, and the children were making their way to school. Just your average ordinary day here, or at least as normal as it will ever get in the village, missions were slow recently so several teams were getting time off. It's been like that for a while now and several of the ninja were getting bored. In fact, one particular ninja was so bored that he fell asleep while leaning against the wall of Ichiruka's while waiting for everybody else to show up.

"Hey, Shikamaru!" someone called him, the lazy nin opened an eyelid lazily but only to jump when he saw Rock Lee standing with his face only an inch away from his. He jumped, "Ah! Lee!!! What do you think your doing, putting your face in mine like that? You nearly gave me a heart attack!!!" The nin yelled at the green jumpsuit clad ninja.

Lee looked at Shikamaru sadly, "I'm sorry Shikamaru, I didn't mean to scare you" But then, Lee grinned and struck a pose, "But who wouldn't want to wake up to such a handsome and youthful face like this?"

Everything went quiet as Shikamaru stood there sweat dropped, you could even hear the wind blowing. "Everyone, Lee. Now stop scaring Shikamaru with your face." Neji walked up from behind Lee looking embarrassed from his teammate's scene. Rock Lee however looked like his heart was ripped out, stomped on, crushed, stabbed, and ground into a fine powder, tears streaming down his face. "Awww, Neji! That hurt." He murmured.

Neji only replied with a "tch" as he walked up to Shikamaru, "Hey."

"Hey" the lazy nin replied, looking absolutely bored again but there was something else in his eyes, it was the same look that was in Neji's eyes when ever he looked at Shikamaru. "So how's it going?" Neji asked.

"Eh, boring, until I got woken up by bushy brows over there." An audible "Hey!" was heard from the green clad ninja at the remark. "What about you?" Shikamaru returned.

"Meh, it's pretty much uneventful." That only got a yawn out of Shikamaru. Smiling Neji sat down next to Shikamaru's feet, "So were the only ones here?" Shikamaru nodded, "mmmhmmm, man, what a pain, and Naruto will most likely be late again…"

Neji chuckled, "Heh, he always is."

Shikamaru only shrugged. "HEY!" The three looked in the direction of the voice as Choigi came walking down the street, waving at the trio as he held his usual bag of potato chips.

The lazy nin smiled at his fellow teammate as he walked towards the group, munching on his chips happily. "Hey Choigi, looks like your feeling better." He said to the eating teammate.

Pumping his fist in the air in a fury of pride, Choigi yelled out, "OOH YEAH!!! I'M AS STRONG AS AN OX NOW!!!"

Neji smirked at the yelling comrade, looking to Shikamaru, "So what happened, eh? Did the walking stomach bit off more than he can chew?" He said to him chuckling.

Shikamaru only closed his eyes with a smirk, "Heh, you could say that…"

Growling, Choigi looked at the two angrily, "HEY! How was I supposed to know that that sandwich was bad?!"

Rolling his eyes as he remembered what happened very clearly, "Oh I don't know Choigi, maybe that it was all discolored, perhaps? Or maybe your memory of making that sandwich a long time ago?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Choigi looked down to the ground, "It wasn't that long…" he pouted.

"It was five years, Choigi! And you hid it right behind your house's radiator!"

"What's your point?!"

"It was glowing and moving when we found it!!!"

"It was just your imagination, Shikamaru!"

"Oh really, Choigi!? Was it my imagination that the thing crawled around your basement floor and launched and attached itself to my face!?"

Choigi scoffed, "You were fine-"

"IT TRIED TO HUMP MY FACE!!!!!!!"

"Hey! I took care of it!"

"By ripping it off my face and eating it!"

"Well how else are you supposed to destroy a killer sandwich?!"

"With fire?!"

"That would be a waste of a sandwich!"

"It was a mutant!!!"

"But still a sandwich!!!"

It was then that the two noticed that the other two were on the ground roaring with laughter. "You guys! Are really funny at times!" Neji roared as he was trying to breathe in between laughs.

"What's so funny?"

The group looked in the direction of the voice to find a smirking Kiba looking down a Neji and Lee, Akamaru right beside him agreed with his master and friend with a friendly 'bark!'

Neji, still smirking from his laughing fit, got up to face Kiba, "Oh nothing, Shikamaru and Choigi were fighting over a mutant sandwich, that's all."

Kiba rolled his eyes, "Honestly guys isn't it about time to stop acting like a bunch of kids and put the overactive imaginations away?"

"It wasn't my imagination damn it!!!!!" Shikamaru yelled in return, looking absolutely pissed.

"Hey, hey! Relax! Jeez, what's with you?" Kiba returned holding his hands up in front of him to signal to the angry nin to calm down.

"Heh, the sandwich apparently tried to rape him." Neji replied.

That made Kiba double over laughing his ass off, "HAHAHA!!!! OH MY GOD!!!! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN?!!!"

Shikamaru only turned around with a scoff and crossed his arms over his chest in annoyance, "None of your business, Kiba, so drop it!"

"OK, OK, sheesh! You don't have to have a hissy fit about it!"

Kiba looked around the group noticing that a few people were missing, "So Sasuke, Shino, and Naruto aren't here yet. Their late…" He says looking at his watch.

The rest nodded in agreement, but then Shikamaru spoke up, "Well Shino cant come because he's helping his dad out with some special beetles that his family discovered while on a mission in the land of waves, and Sasuke only wants to train today."

"So that only leaves Naruto, just late I guess…" Kiba finished.

The group only nodded, remaining silent for a few seconds before Kiba spoke up again, "Well, if he doesn't get here soon then we'll have to leave without him."

Just then, someone called out to the group, someone loud. "HEY!!!!" Looking in the direction of the voice the group finds said ninja running up to them at top speed. "Speak of the devil." Said Kiba chuckling slightly.

After finally catching up to the group, Naruto apologized for being late while he was doubled over and gasping for breath. "Sorry… guys! I forgot…"

Kiba chuckled at the blond, "You know, we were about to leave without ya." He said smirking.

Naruto, finally catching his breath, looked up to Kiba with a smirk, "Heh, you wouldn't do that dog-breath."

"And why is that?"

"Because, then I would beat you to a pulp, haha!" He responded with a smile.

Narrowing his eyes, Kiba let out a laugh, "Hahaha! You think that you could beat me? I would kick your ass!"

"Bring it on mutt!"

"Screw-up!"

"Pooch!!!"

"BITCH!!!"

"Leave your mother out of this, Kiba!"

With a roar, Kiba lunged himself against Naruto and the two erupted in a brawl on the ground, rolling, wrestling, kicking, punching, clawing, and biting. It was only after a few seconds that the two were separated by their friends, Neji and Shikamaru holding Naruto while Choigi was forced to hold Kiba back by the waist while Akamaru just barked at them all.

It was only a few minutes later that both boys finally calmed down enough for their friends to release their grip on them, "Honestly, you two fight each other so much, and yet you are both so much alike!" Said Neji as he released his hold on Naruto.

"WE ARE NOT!!!!" The two replied loudly in unison.

Shikamaru spoke up, "Guys, I don't mean to interrupt but your little fight had attracted some spectators."

The rest of the group looked around, sure enough, there was a crowd of people surrounding the group. Sweat dropped, the group had decided that they should move to another location, now standing outside the edge of the forest, the group were talking about where they should go that day.

"Before we go anywhere else, I want to tell you guys something." Kiba told the group.

"What is it?" Naruto asked.

Smirking at the group, he motioned to them to follow him, "Ill tell you soon enough, but not here, follow me."

With that, he entered the forest with the group following suit. As they walked, Naruto couldn't shake the feeling that the path that they were taking looked familiar somehow, but he couldn't remember how. His question would be answered soon enough.

It was a good five minutes before Kiba smirked, finally reaching their destination he stopped and so did the group, Naruto, in his state of absent-mindedness, bumped into Shikamaru. "Sorry."

"You guys, last night, just right up ahead, I became a real man. Last night, I got laid." Kiba said to the group, still smirking wide.

All eyes in the group widened in shock to what the Inuzuka just said, in unison they all said "WOAH!!!!"

"Awesome, Kiba!" Naruto Exclaimed.

"Nice going!" Shikamaru praised.

"Good job." Said Neji.

"THE FLAME OF YOUTH HAS GROWN INTO AN INFERNO OF ADULTHOOD!!!!!!" …Well it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out who said that…

"Well Kiba? Lets see it!" Naruto cried out in utter excitement. Unable to hold back any longer, the blond rushed past Kiba through the trees, what he saw made him stop dead in his tracks.

A clearing, green grass, and the tattered and torn remains of some red fabric… it was the clearing that Naruto woke up in just this morning. He took a step back, eyes wide, his breathing heavy as the other guys walked out of the trees and right past him.

"What are those?" Asked Neji pointing at the tattered fabric.

Kiba smirked and looked to the Hyuuga, "Those, are what's left of the dress she wore last night hehe."

Naruto took another step backwards.

"So you actually screwed her, wicked!" Said Choigi.

"Hey, what's up with you Naruto?" Shikamaru asked the blond, noticing his slight distress.

Looking to the Nara he gulped and tried to calm down a bit before stuttering out his answer, "I-I I just remembered that I have some important errands to run today, so I got to go you guys…"

Shikamaru had a look of concern on his face, "You sure your ok?" He asked again.

"Yeah! I'm fine. Congratulations Kiba, see-ya later guys." Naruto said hastily as he turned to leave.

"See-you later, Naruto."

"Bye."

"Later."

"Have fun!"

Kiba smiled at the blond and with a smirk, said, "See-ya, ya blond dufus, heheh."

Naruto didn't say anything back and just leapt up into the trees and he was gone.

Everybody including Kiba had a slight look of concern on their faces as they watched Naruto leave. But the feeling was quickly gone when they heard Lee say something.

"Hm? You say something Lee?" Neji asked the green-clad taijutsu specialist.

"I was asking Kiba if he could tell us what happened." Lee replied.

Kiba smirked at the group, "Well it went like this…"

* * *

Yippy!!!!! I just finished this chapter on the train ride home a few days ago, sorry it took so long to write, enjoy and review!!! 


	3. Flashbacks of Pleasure, Realizations

**Disclaimer:** Characters of _Naruto_ anime/manga not mine. Don't sue!

**Pairings:** KibaxNaru, KashixIru, NejiShika,

**Warnings:** M-preg, yaoi, angst, implied bondage, rape, sex, scary fangirls, and possibly some other forms of kinky things

**A/N: This chapter is being played through Kiba's POV until the end, enjoy!**

**

* * *

Chapter 3-Flashbacks of pleasure, realizations of pain.**

'It was late at night, it was a very long day yesterday with training and all and, I decided to let loose a little. So I went to this bar that I know of down town, "Hitoshirezu shibou". I left Akamaru at the house because pets weren't allowed inside and I just wanted to be alone with my thoughts.'

'The night was cool so I wore a black sweatshirt with some green army pants. As I was walking I was thinking about a few things, just some small stuff, nothing important really. Anyway, the bar was pretty dank but the mood was quite the opposite. People, most of them were men, were gathered around the bar, around the tables, and a few of them were around the games watching the other guys play pool and throw darts. There was a heavy smell of smoke in the air which made my nose cringe but I got over it and sat myself down at an open stool near the edge of the bar. I ordered a cup of Sake and just drank while watching the other guys play and talk with each other.'

'As the night wore on I had a few more cups of Sake and even joined in with the games and talked with some of the men, they were mostly Shinobi who just needed a break, just like me. It was getting close to midnight and three-quarters of the room was emptied out, most of the guys were walking out together arms over each other's shoulders and swinging their bottles of drinks about, singing off tune. I smirked at them as they left and shook my head, I was beginning to really feel the effects of the Sake so I decided that it was my turn to leave until the girl walked in.'

'She was so hot! She was a blond, tanned, with blue eyes, and about my height. Slender hips, perfectly curved body, red lips that looked absolutely incredible! I figured that she was a good kisser. Wearing a red dress with her hair down to her shoulders she looked around the entire bar, while all the remaining men who were conscious were staring right at her, most of them with really lustful looks, I could even smell their arousal. Hell! She was absolutely sweet! It was then that I noticed that I had a very large bulge in my pants and I quickly turned away from her feeling all hot, I knew I was blushing deep red. It was only a few seconds later when I heard a "hello."'

'I looked to my side to find the girl bent over right next to me with her hands on her knees, smiling right at me. The most gorgeous woman that I have ever seen in my life! And she was talking, TO ME! ME! Out of all the guys in the room! I was so nervous, but I managed to look her over better. I noticed her breasts, they were huge! Not as large as Tsunade's but they were big! And her cleavage! But what really got me was her scent, she smelled of cinnamon and wild flowers, but there was something else, I didn't know what it was exactly but if it wasn't the sight of her being so close then it was her scent that made me nearly have an orgasm right then and there!'

'She sat down right next to me and ordered two Sake's. Why did she order two? I didn't know, but I was thinking that they were both for her. Was I wrong! When the bar tender gave her the drinks she passed one to me and downed hers in one gulp! I was totally in shock! I could feel myself blushing! I mean give me a break! How often does a totally hot chick come waltzing into a bar and order's you a drink?

'She turned to me just after downing her Sake and smiled, "Hey there cutie, I'm Nikkei, what's your name?" She talked to me with a smile on her face as if she was happy to see me. I thought that she must've been drunk and yet I couldn't resist. "K-Kiba…" I replied to her, "I-its nice to meet you Nikkei…" Yeah, that went better when I imagined it in my mind…

'But seriously, this chick was hot, and I suspected that she wasn't wearing a bra… But anyway, there we were sitting together and we started talking, nothing too big just stuff like what was going on in the village and a bit about ourselves. She lived in the southern parts of Konoha and was feeling frisky so she came out to have some fun, hit a bar or two, flirt with some hot guys. I must've looked confused because she giggled and leaned into me to whisper, "...guys like you." After saying that she licked my ear, MY EAR! Now that sent shivers down my spine all the way to my hard cock. I was thinking, "Oh gods! This is so hot!" So I uttered a low and seductive growl to her and gave her ear a little nibble which made her shiver and then I leaned back with a smirk on my face.

'Now she really liked that because she just looked at me really lustfully and I smelled the faint scent of pheremones on her so I knew she was horny. It took her a moment to come to her senses before she leaned into me and whispered in a very sexy tone that was full of need, "Want to go somewhere?" In a second I nodded with a smirk and she led me out of the bar and we almost ran into the forest. It took us a while before we came out into a clearing, this clearing that your standing in right now.

'She then turned to me and I noticed in the dark that she was smiling at me. She reached up my shirt to feel my taught stomach and moaned softly. I shivered under her touch, then she ghosted her soft slender fingers over my nipples and I just moaned right there. She then practically tore off my shirt and began to kiss me, and man was it hot. She stuffed her tongue into my mouth and began to feel all around with it. Around my tongue, behind my teeth, against my cheeks, she went at it like a starved animal, and I was returning the favor by reaching around and gripped her head and forced it against mine. I closed my eyes to actually feel the kiss and my cock was throbbing hard and pressing up against her thigh. She then broke the kiss and looked at me long and hard, I thought, "Oh please don't tell me I screwed this up!" and, as if to answer me she smirked and pushed me down onto the grass with her following close behind me.

'She traced her fingers across my mouth and down to my chin across my adams apple and throat, making me shiver in pleasure. While she was going down my throat she went in for an attack on my nipples with her luscious mouth, biting at my nipples with her sharp teeth, I just moaned right there with her on top of me. While she ravished my nipples Nikkei ghosted her delicate fingers down my stomach, causing my muscles to contract. I uttered a gasp as she dipped her finger into my naval and teased it a bit before she moved down to my pant-line and just traced her finger there across my waist. She moved off of me and kneeled over me, her finger still tracing my waist as she looked down at my crotch, particularly at the huge bulge in my pants.

The entire group listened intently on each and every detail, none of them bothering to interrupt the Inuzuka about the more intimate parts of his one-night stand with the girl called Nikkei, parts so intimate that they cannot be told in this version due to censors and that I just don't want to write about heterosexual intimacy, I mean come on people, I'm gay and this is a yaoi fic not a hetero. Anyway, to sum it all up, it was one wild night.

When Kiba finally finished with how he left the girl sleeping in his shirt so she wouldn't get cold, due to the fact that he literally, at her request, ripped off her dress, the group of young men were stunned. They all just got an up close exclusive of wild sex. Kiba was the only one who was grinning, the rest of the group managed to keep a straight face, looks of almost disappointment creeping their way on the faces of Lee and Shikamaru.

"I think that was rotten, what you did Kiba." Shikamaru was the one who broke the silence that gripped the small clearing, his arms were crossed and his face looked stern, Lee's face looked concerned.

"You shouldn't have left her here all alone," he said in agreement.

Neji's response was slightly more poetic, "a woman should be treated like a delicate flower, the way you left her was as if you stuffed a bouquet swiftly and roughly into a vase and left the house for weeks."

Choji just nodded with the rest of the group. Kiba looked absolutely shocked, "hey, hey guys! It was a fucking one night stand! It's not like it was in a bedroom surrounded by roses, c'mon!"

Shikamaru gave Kiba a cold look before turning around, "come on guys, lets go. This has gotten troublesome…"

The rest of the group turned and followed the Nara out of the clearing, leaving the dog-boy alone. Standing amongst the scattered remains of the dress, the man looked down and picked up a piece of fabric, glaring at the tattered remains almost willing them to burst into flames.

"Jeeze, it's not like I killed her or anything…"

Meanwhile, in a small, single person's apartment on the other side of the village, a blond haired boy was crouched in the shower, shivering from the images that flashed through his mind like fireworks. Naruto remembered it all, meeting Kiba, following him off to the forest… the other male thrusting above him. He remembered it all, especially the pain.

Hugging his knee's close as the feeling drained out of his body, the boy took a deep breath, and screamed.

* * *

_BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! So sorry for the late update, I got distracted by life ^^. But the plus side, I'm back and hopefully my next update wont be so long! Hope you enjoyed this small tidbit, because the next chapter is where the fun stuff happens! JA!_


	4. To Forgive and Forget?

**Disclaimer:** Characters of _Naruto_ anime/manga not mine. Don't sue!

**Pairings:** KibaxNaru, KashixIru, more pairings to follow as soon as I figure them out

**Warnings:** M-preg, yaoi, angst, implied bondage, rape, sex, scary fangirls, and possibly some other forms of kinky things

**A/N: **This is my first one… I have just lost my fan fiction virginity, so please be kind and review and tell me if I should change anything

* * *

**Chapter 4-To Forgive and Forget?**

For two whole weeks Kiba was treated like a social pariah amongst his friends, both male and female after Shikamaru told Ino and Ino told Sakura and then there was no hope for him. While the rest of the Nin's ignored him, he barely saw Naruto, and whenever he did the blond would run away as soon as he saw Kiba.

It was hell.

"Tch!" Kiba kicked the can against the wall of the alley; I mean c'mon, he thought, it was just a freaking one night stand!

He scowled at the dented piece of tin, his look almost willing it to burst into flames and melt. Not only that, but some how, some almost incomprehensible way, his mother and sister found out, damn women and their gossiping ways! Now he's getting chewed out at home, his sister, the feminist, wanted to neuter him, he heard her talking about it with his mom, and she considered it before saying no, she did a lot worse. His mom didn't talk to him, barely even looked at him. Yelling is one thing but forced ignorance…

He winced at the thought that now not only did his friends hate him, his family did too, so did Akamaru, though his pal took pity on him and only spoke to him about missions and stuff like that. He should cut off his kibble… though Kiba wouldn't do that, even if Akamaru hated his guts (metaphorically speaking. I believe that Kiba's guts would be very appetizing to any animal, even with the slight tang of dog).

Looking up at the mockingly blue sky, Kiba growled and started to head off in a random direction, trying to leave the repercussions of his past behind, as he disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

The cerulean blue eyes opened to the light coming in from the window, a groan escaped from pink lips as the figure turned over underneath the sheets. Two weeks, two weeks of fatigue, appetite and running from Kiba. The damn mutt must be diseased.

Naruto opened his eyes again, he had to get up, and he had to get his mind off of that night. That cold, horrible night… he shuddered. Every day that night appeared in his memory, glimpses, but vivid glimpses. He wandered out to his kitchen, dressed in only his loud orange boxers, and proceeded to grab a bowl of instant ramen from the cupboard. It's the strangest thing but whenever Naruto was not feeling sleepy, he felt hungry, famished even, all this eating was practically burning a hole in his wallet and he was sure he was gaining weight.

As he waited for his ramen to 'cook' the young man leaned against the counter, staring down at his stomach, he clearly gained a bit of fat. His belly looked flabby, the muscles that graced his flesh seemed to have melted into a bulging mass of fat, it's definitely time to go on a diet… but all those thoughts vanished when he felt another pang of hunger. Smiling to himself, the blond picked up the bowl and some chopsticks and sat down at the table, with a quick 'thank-you' he opened the flap-

-and stopped.

The smell. THE SMELL!

Naruto immediately made a beeline to the bathroom where he vomited in the toilet. What the- retch. It took a while of breathing deeply through his mouth before Naruto felt well enough to look up from the bathroom floor, across the hall, at the lonely cup on his table. Oh GODS!

"NO!"

* * *

The scream rang out through Konoha and beyond. Birds fled, dogs howled, deer looked up from their grazing. Something was definitely wrong.

Almost twenty minutes passed before the door slammed open, waking the sleeping Tsunade, "wha-"

"TSUNADE-BAACHAN, HELP!"

Bolting upright, the Fifth Hokage of Konoha looked at Naruto, the only person in the whole of Konohagakure who could yell like that. But that wasn't a yell, that was a scream, a scream that promised sleepless days ahead… again.

Naruto looked absolutely horrible, his eyes were sunken in with dark rings under them, his skin was unnaturally pale, even against his tan, the boy was obviously sick but… "Naruto? What's wrong?" She said as she rushed around her desk to hold his face, checking the boy's temperature, though a little too affectionately.

It's been a few years since she met the boy but Tsunade felt that she knew the boy all his life, like he was her own grandson. Like her little brother, her annoying, loud-mouthed, obnoxious little brother. Of course she was concerned about his wellbeing, anyone would.

His face felt cold and clammy underneath her hands, his breathing heavy and ragged. From his eyes, Tsunade could tell that he was scared, "I- I don't know! I'm tired and sick and- and- I CANT EAT RAMEN!"

Tsunade forced the blond to sit down and, catching movement out of the corner of her eye, she looked up to see her apprentice standing in the doorway. Seeing her made Tsunade smile inwardly, good old Shizune, "Shizune! Water!" Barking her orders the woman looked back at Naruto who was looking downward and breathing deeply, "calm down, Naruto," her words were soothing, "tell me what's wrong."

With one final deep breath, Naruto waited a few seconds before explaining his afflictions. Tsunade's eyebrows rose when she was told about what made him sick, ramen? The boy loves ramen! He almost smells of the stuff, he practically sweats the stuff! She wandered away from the boy to gaze out the window as Shizune came back, handing Naruto a glass of water, his symptoms turning around in her mind, "…and you've seem to have gained some weight…" She added quietly.

"Oh like you're so hot?"

Tsunade whirled around to face the boy, who was scowling at her, Shizune was petrified. The boy suddenly blinked, looking surprised at what he said, "What did you say?" Tsunade's voice was like thin ice cracking, and Naruto danced across it just now.

"I- I don't know what's going on with me!" Now the boy looked like he was on the verge of tears, causing Tsunade to soften. She gave Shizune a look and nodded, making the signal to her apprentice that this is more important than paperwork and meetings. As Shizune walked out the door to cancel all of Tsunade's appointments, the Sanin knelt beside the whimpering blond and took one of his hands in hers, "don't worry Naruto, we'll get to the bottom of this."

Naruto looked at Tsunade and gave her a weak smile, knowing that, soon, everything will be alright.

* * *

"Kiba?"

The brunette looked up from his coffee to see Neji, Shikamaru, Chogi, and Ino standing over him. Kiba sighed and gave them all a scowl, "what? Come to chew me out again?"

It was Ino that spoke, shaking her head, she looked down at Kiba nervously, "… look, though we do not approve of what you did… we don't think you should be punished like this just because you've acted like a-"

She stopped herself before she said it but Kiba knew what she was about to say, 'dog', everyone's a comedian…

Shikamaru picked up where Ino left off, "we've known you since we started at the academy, you've always acted like a bit of a dufus but you're still our dufus. So long as you've learned your lesson-"

"-and treat women with more respect!"

"-Thank you, Ino, and treat women with more respect, we'll stick by you, no matter what."

Kiba couldn't help but smile, even though they ignored him for two weeks, he was glad that they were still friends. The four other Nins smiled back, "so where's Sakura and Lee?"

Neji, still smiling, wrapped his arm around Shikamaru's shoulder and looked at the Inuzuka, "Lee is off training and Sakura is working at the hospital."

Kiba nodded, "and Naruto?"

At the mention of the blond's name, all four shinobi looked at one another; Shikamaru was the one who answered this time, "Naruto hasn't been feeling well, most of the time he's been sleeping in his apartment."

Kiba looked at the Nara and frowned, "so he doesn't know about what happened?"

"Oh I think he knows, he's just been sick."

The frown on Kiba's features did not disappear, he was a little worried about the blond, usually an illness wouldn't last for more than a few days to a week, but to last for more than that… "Hmm… maybe I'll head over to his place, see how he's doing…"

The four nodded at him and asked to let them know how the knucklehead is doing before parting ways. Getting up from his drink while leaving the money on the table, the brunette wandered out of the little café and headed for Naruto's apartment.

* * *

The blond in question was currently lying on a bed, his coat draped over a chair, exposing his bare chest. While it would be a more practical to do tests in a hospital, after Naruto fainted in the hallway, Tsunade decided it would be better to place him under her direct care. Shortly after her inception as Hokage, Tsunade had a small infirmary installed in the mansion for cases such as this.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto looked up at the cold fluorescents above him until he couldn't stare at the light anymore. Then he looked at Tsunade who was writing something down on a clipboard, with a sigh she looked up at the boy and walked over to him, setting the clipboard on the bedside table the medic frowned down at Naruto.

It's strange, Naruto has been sick before but usually the fox's chakra takes care of the illness within a few hours or so, but for him to faint… As soon as they got him on the bed the hooked the boy up to an IV drip and took samples of his blood. They finally had that part of the room sealed in plastic, in case whatever was affecting Naruto was viral.

"Naruto, I'm going to check your chakra and seal to make sure that everything is alright with your system, ok?"

With his nod, Tsunade rubbed her hands together, "just relax." She spread her hands out to the top of his body, sending pulses of her own chakra out at his system; she checked his chakra flow and physical body simultaneously for any abnormalities. Finding nothing she moved down the boy's body, to his legs and back up to the seal, which she saved for last.

As she concentrated on the swirling black mark she felt something else, something that made her stop and gasp. Naruto looked up at her with a smirk, "what? That fox trying to kill me now?"

But Tsunade didn't smile; instead her lips were pressed tight together. She walked over to a tall tower of a machine resting on the other side of the room. The tower had a television screen resting on top which she turned on when she wheeled the tower over to Naruto's bed, the screen was grey. Just then Shizune walked into the infirmary with Naruto's medical file, when she saw the machine, her brow creased into a frown, she set the files on the table and stood by Tsunade's side.

Naruto didn't know what to make of the machine, "what's that?" He asked with a frown mirroring that of Shizune's.

Tsunade looked at Naruto as she took a large, razor-like object from the side of the machine, a white cable connected it to the tower, "this is an ultrasound, Naruto. It will allow us to see your insides."

Frowning, Naruto watched as Tsunade prepped the ultrasound, taking a tube of clear gel from a drawer in the tower, the Hokage warned the boy that it would feel cold before she poured some over the seal on his stomach. With the machine prepped Tsunade applied the device to his stomach, moving the round bulb over the tan flesh, a grey picture appeared on the screen.

Tsunade noticed that Naruto's regular six pack faded into a flat bulge, fat dissolved the muscles. At first she was concerned that Naruto contracted some form of mono but the Kyuubi's chakra would have taken care of it quickly. Which made her think that it was a new bioweapon created by another village, it has happened before. Then she felt the pulse….

The scene that showed up on the screen was a bunch of grey blobs to Naruto, he felt Tsunade push the wand over his skin, sending shivers up his spine. Naruto was wondering how long it was going to take until he heard Tsunade gasp and Shizune utter a little scream of fright. Blinking at the two, seeing their horrified expressions, he looked back at the screen. The image was mostly a field of splotchy grey but right there, right in the middle there was a tiny pocket of black with a grey bean inside.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto's voice was a whisper, shaken with fright, but the two medics ignored him.

"I-Impossible." Tsunade.

"Is that what I think it is?" Shizune sounded shocked, almost breathless.

Tsunade's hands were shaking but she managed to keep the bulb in the same spot while her other hand turned a few knobs on the ultrasound. With chakra manipulation shinobi sought out its uses in many different fields, medicine was no exception. These experiments also led to the discovery of many technological marvels including the ability to bring up a live image of a person's chakra fields. The screen changed to a vibrant blue, Naruto could just barely pick out flowing streams in the blue drifting lazily across the field. There was a solid cloud of red near the top of the screen, some of it disappearing into the streams of blue. At the direct center of the screen the red and blue were merging violently, flowing into a lazy whirlpool, joining at the center into a tiny cloud of purple.

Now Tsunade's voice was level, a scowl on her porcelain features, "alert the lab, tell them to screen for HCG's and testosterone levels, this is priority one, Shizune."

Shizune was frozen, staring at the multicolored screen until Tsunade yelled at her to get going.

Naruto was frightened now, he looked from the screen to Tsunade and back, his breathing and heart rate rapid. "Tsunade-Baachan, what the hell is going on?"

Tsunade looked at the boy, her face stern and serious, "Naruto, calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, what the fuck is wrong with me, tell me you old hag!"

Thinking quickly, Tsunade made a seal, interrupting Naruto's chakra with a genjutsu, sending him off to sleep. Breathing evenly, the Hokage shut the ultrasound off and wiped the gel away, she finally placed a blanket over Naruto's sleeping form to keep him warm. Taking a few minutes, she stared at the boy, the boy so much like her brother, she pushed a lock of hair out of his face and made a silent promise to the boy that she will protect him once again.

* * *

Even with all of the medical lab's resources put on hold and the technicians working at top speed, Naruto's blood work still took a few hours to push through. These hours of quiet Tsunade surged through the Hokage mansions library to find some explanation to Naruto's condition, jutsu's, medical anomalies, and organisms. Despite the Leaf's extensive collection of forbidden scrolls none have even made reference to Naruto's condition.

Growling in frustration, Tsunade took it out on a desk before stepping out of the library. The lab results should be back by now and Naruto will be waking up soon, the jutsu she used on him would only knock him out for a few minutes. She rushed back up to the infirmary to find Shizune sitting by Naruto's bed with a file in her lap, the young man still sleeping. She quietly stepped over to her handmaiden, holding out her hand for the file, "well?"

Shizune nodded, passing the file over to her mistress before looking back at Naruto, "It's just as you-as we suspected…"

Tsunade felt the chill roll up and down her spine while she opened the file, she read the readouts twice, praying the numbers to change. They didn't.

A soft moan from the bed drew the pair's attention to Naruto, now opening his eyes, he looked at the women, a little confused at first and suddenly mad, he quickly sat up on the bed, pointing a finger at the Hokage, "YOU! You used a jutsu on me! How long was I out for?" He turned to Shizune who shrugged, stepping back from the blond's fury.

"Calm down Naruto!" Tsunade yelled over the boy, leaning over to check his fever, making him flinch a little, his head felt cool to her touch. "How are you feeling?"

Naruto scowled at the woman, "Tch, better, now what's going on with me?"

Tsunade sighed and nodded to Shizune, "I think it would be best if we discussed this in my office. Shizune, help him."

Despite Naruto's protests, the three went back to the main office of the Hokage, it was in the late afternoon now, and the sunlight was more of a strong yellow now. Shizune helped Naruto into a chair while Tsunade sat down on her desk, tossing a mound of paper aside, Shizune stood next to her, both staring at the young man in front of them, his jacket open.

They all stared at each other for a while until Naruto got impatient and yelled at them again to get on with it.

Tsunade's eye twitched in annoyance at the blond's attitude but let it slide based upon his current condition. Sighing to herself, she managed to get the explanation in order, "Naruto, you say you've been sick for two weeks now, correct?"

He nodded, "yeah, yeah! I've been feeling really shitty, like all the energy is being sucked away from me. What is it? Does it have to do with that bean thing on that machine?"

"In a way… Naruto, there really is no easy way to say this… your hormone levels are off the charts, your body is displaying high levels of estrogen and HCG… hormones only found in pregnant women."

"Eh?"

"In short, biologically speaking, you're knocked up."

"EH? WHAT THE FUCK?" In the middle of his outburst, his voice cracked a little, making him blush.

Tsunade waited a few seconds before continuing with her explanation, "currently we do not know how and why you are… with child, but we will find out, Naruto."

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" Naruto growled at the woman sitting across from him, he leant forward a little, he was starting to feel nauseous again. He thought to himself that there had better be a good explanation to the joke because he was about to throw up all over the old hag in front of him.

Tsunade only shook her head, giving him a beady stare, "I would never joke about this, Naruto. The lab results only confirmed what we saw on the ultrasound. That 'bean-thing' as you called it, is a fetus, somehow your body has changed to accommodate pregnancy, which would explain the drain on your system, it would take a lot of energy for your body to morph into a childbearing state."

"You mean I'm a woman?" he exclaimed.

"No, to be more precise you are both," Tsunade looked at the file again, "your testosterone levels are still in the norm; however they are being balanced out by high levels of estrogen. Not enough to make you a woman but enough to support the pregnancy."

"This is not happening, this …" Naruto repeated the sentence over and over again like a mantra, even going so far as to start pinching himself, hoping to wake himself up from this nightmare, from every man's nightmare.

He was shaken back into the world by Tsunade calling his name, "…uto, Naruto! Snap out of it, we will help you as best we can but right now we should tell your partner about this."

Naruto perked up, "my partner?"

Tsunade nodded, "yes, you can't just get pregnant by yourself, Naruto, even with shadow clones," she quickly snapped that box of images shut, "who is your partner? Who is the man you… did _it _with?"

Naruto stammered, he remembered very well who it was, but he didn't want to say it.

"Who is it, Naruto? Answer me this instant!" Tsunade was not going to let this one slide, she would be damned if some _boy_ came along and got the blond pregnant without her consent… now there's a sentence Tsunade never thought she'd say.

Naruto got quiet, looking down at his knees, his hands gripping his pants tightly, trying to fight back the tears, it was all so overwhelming, he didn't have the strength left to fight back, "… Kiba… it was Kiba."

Tsunade blinked at the answer, "Inuzuka Kiba? Never thought you two would become a couple, we-"

"No…"

"Hm?"

"No, it's not… like that…"

Tsunade and Shizune frowned, "what do you mean Naruto?"

It took the boy a few seconds, finally he took a deep breath and told them, "It was supposed to be a prank…"

When Naruto told them the story, Tsunade and Shizune were shocked, to say the least. Shizune immediately rushed over to hold the shaking boy while the tears dripped down to his pants. When Naruto walked up to Kiba as Nikkei, the dog boy offered to buy him/ her a drink. The next thing he/she knew he was being led off into the forest where Kiba raped the drugged Nikkei. The drug that put Naruto under paralyzed him so he was unable to even dispel the jutsu, let alone scream while Kiba plundered him in such a revolting way. He didn't know when he blacked out but he was blissfully unaware of what happened until Kiba took the guys to the clearing where he carried Nikkei to over his shoulder the night before.

When Naruto was finished the story he was weeping openly, crying against Shizune while she held him to her chest like a mother. Uttering soft, comforting words to him.

Tsunade on the other hand did not feel pity for Naruto, she felt sorry for him yes but she didn't feel pity. She felt anger, anger at the Inuzuka brat who hurt Naruto, who raped him brutally. She stepped over to the window, staring out at the bustling village, her eyes burning holes in the glass and several buildings beyond. She then saw 'it', not him, humans take care of others, animals- no, animals take care of their own as well. He was a thing, the object of her rage. Less than human, less than animal, less than scum, on the same level as those who harmed her brother, who killed him for information, an act of war. What 'it' did was worse. Tsunade recognized the brown hair, the markings on the cheeks, the beast of a dog walking beside him. She saw red, she saw the boy, she saw the smirk, she saw the chair….

* * *

Kiba lazily walked along side the fence to the Hokage's manor, Akamaru right beside him. He tried to see Naruto but his apartment was empty, the door unlocked. He sighed to himself, Kiba wandered around in search of the blond, trying to find him to apologize for what he did. Despite them being rivals, he liked the knucklehead. He was a good friend and stood up for his promises and values, and he was a barrel of laughs when he got going. He smirked at the countless memories of the bone head.

Putting his arms behind his head, Kiba was just about to head home when he heard the sound of glass shattering and the scream "INUZUKA!"

He looked up only to just barely avoid being killed by a chair. Looking at the chair, smashed and broken on the side of the road, he heard a second scream of rage and looked up just in time to see the screaming shadow coming at him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm baaaaaack :)**

**Naruto: OH HELL NO! *runs***

***puts him in a collar and leash and tugs him back* As I was saying, I have returned by semi-popular demand. I have done so much since I left you, oh how must you think of me, how you all must have wept *dramatic despair pose* you poor unfortunate souls... in pain, in need... sorry about that. Anyway, so much has happened since I left, Naruto has grown up so much, he's not cute anymore, he's handsome, but not cute, sorry sweetie. I have loved and lossed, several times, new mangas have come and gone in my life, several will stay in my heart... oh Fairy Tail :3.**

**I hope you've enjoyed this latest chapter, I will try to update a bit more often now, I really need to get back into writing, I've been doing too much reading. x.x. Hope you've all had a great summer!**


End file.
